


Heart As Light As A Feather

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Tom Holland Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Soulmate AU, Wing AU, i'm going blank with the tags, nothing graphic happens because they are babey, rhodey is best boi, so is Harley, thoughts/ mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: Your wings would lead you to your soulmate. They were one of the best things in your life. Or that's what Harley thought gen was supposed to say, but his wings brought him nothing but pain.
Relationships: Peter Parker/ Harley Keener, Tony Stark / James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	Heart As Light As A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO MY BETAS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!! 💛💛💛💛💛

Wings were supposed to be a gift. They were the key to finding your soulmate, and in most cases after finding your soulmate you would finally be able to fly. Yet Harley couldn't help but feel like his wings were a curse. 

Along with finding your soulmate, your wings would also summarize you in a way. Branding you with a breed of bird that symbolizes you the best. Some would get the flasher more arrogant birds such as peacocks or hummingbirds, or some would get the wiser more knowledgeable birds such as the owl. 

Harley however, had the wings of a raven. Ravens symbolize loss and ill omens, and for that reason they were held down lower than anyone else. Why would anyone want raven when they basically promise trouble.

Harley had lived with this mindset his entire life. It's why he hates being a raven. Not because of the hate he gets...but the fact that he was bound hurt his soulmate.

When Harley's mother had informed him of what his wings meant, he was devastated. He stopped caring for his wings. “Let them look as ugly and rotten as what they mean,” he thought. 

Harley thought back to that day as he gently brushed his fingers through the feathers on his wings. They looked awful, the color muted and clearly not properly cared for. Though they weren't the worst, they could be better. When Macy had found out what her son was attempting to do to himself she put her foot down. Once a week Harley would allow his mother to gently run her hands through his wings, making sure all his feathers were in their correct places and that Harley felt no pain or discomfort.

Abby and Macy were the only people in Rosehill who were willing to tolerate Harley. He did have someone in New York however. Tony Stark understands what goes through Harley's head. Tony had the wings of a crow which symbolize bad luck and death. Tony had absolutely hated himself until his soulmate Rhodey had taught him that his wings didn't mean he would bring death, but that the young Stark had suffered through death and bad times.

Harley didn't think the same of himself though. How could he compare himself to Tony Stark? Harley was just some stupid kid who happened to know his way around a car engine. That wasn't completely true, though Harley had actually made multiple blueprints and original versions of Stark Industry's multi billion dollar tech.

Tony finally had enough of Rosehill beating down Harley for something he couldn't control. After a long phone call with Macy they were able to strike a deal. Harley would start the new school year in New York and come to visit her for winter break (or if things went really bad, he would stay in Rosehill). Harley was hesitant at first, but then something happened...something very bad. After that Harley thought maybe this would be good for him.

-

At first Peter was confused by his wings. He had the wings of a peregrine falcon and to him that made no sense, but it became more clear as the years went by. Peter could speed through conversations and he could rant on and on without much fuss. 

He used to be embarrassed by that fact, but soon he came to embrace his wings (with encouragement from May and a stern talking to by MJ). Flash used to tease him about his wings and what they stood for, but Peter knew that he was jealous, because when Peter finally meets his soulmate he would be able to fly far faster than Flash ever could. (two different tenses here)

Peter constantly thought about his soulmate. What were they like? what wings did they have? and of course when he would meet them? He lost count of the times he would ask Tony to tell him about the first time he met Rhodey.

Tony was always so dramatic, talking about how absolutely shocked Rhodey looked to be paired with someone as amazing as Tony Stark. In response Rhodey would roll his eyes and say “Oh don't flatter yourself, I was more surprised at the fact that you tripped while walking up the stairs. How did you even manage that?” Tony would then fake pout until Rhodey begrudgingly gave him a kiss.

Peter desperately wanted to meet his soulmate, but he would wait as long as it took. He sighed as he realized he had spaced out yet again. Peter was trying to update his web shooters, but for some reason he just couldn't focus. 

He looked up to see Tony come in, looking slightly defeated. Peter immediately put down his web shooters and walked over to Tony desk where the man was currently seated.

“Hey Mr.Stark, are you okay? Is it another headache? Do I need to get Rhodey?” Peter asked. After Ben’s death Peter had grown slightly more protective over his loved ones and was deeply concerned whenever they felt even slightly off.

Tony took a breath running his hand through his hair “I’m good Pete, it's just do you remember that kid I mentioned, Harley?” Tony waited for Peter to nod “Well uh- he’s um coming to New Tork for the school year and- he's um gonna live here in the...in the tower.”

Peter soaked in this new information. “Are you okay with that? It's just, you're making it sound like a bad thing,” he continued without much thought,“I mean you said you never wanted us to meet cause you were pretty sure we could take over the world or whatever but it seems… like you really don't want him to be here.”

Tony smiled slightly as he listened to Peter ramble, “It's not so much him, it's...the reason he has to come up here is…” Tony trailed off seemingly thinking “I think you should know you might be able to help him...but Harley. Well um, he’s like me with the whole wing situation. He’s a raven and well- he also lives in a small southern town and you know how they are.”

Peter suddenly started feeling very sick. Tony took a shaky breath, “Turns out the kid, he had some bullies and one day they um j-jumped him and they started- they pulled out most of the feathers on his wings.”

Peter felt like throwing up, how could anyone do that? “How- how bad...was the damage?” Peter choked out. Tony was fighting back tears “Bad Pete, both of his wings have to be wrapped for a couple months.”

Peter had never met Harley, but something was pulling him to protect and care for him. “M- Tony I promise that I’ll try and help him. I can't promise we'll get along but I want to help and I promise that I will do everything to help” Peter said, completely determined.

Tony pulled Peter close, clinging to the boy that he would proudly call his son. Neither of them knew it at that moment, but Peter would be a big help to Harley. In turn, Harley would also help Peter find a missing piece of himself. The two boys fit so close together, matched so perfectly there was no doubt that these two boys were soulmates.

-

Harley exited the jet tunnel slowly making his way across a crowded airport. He was looking for Rhodey, (Tony wanted to come inside but he was too well recognized)but he didn't see the man in the crowd, and suddenly he thought that maybe...maybe this was all a cruel joke. Then he saw Rhodey standing near luggage waving at Harley.

Harley walked towards Rhodey “Hey Rhodey, um how are you?” Harley silently cursed himself. Why would he ask that, Rhodey was letting him, a raven, into his home. 

Before Harley could continue spiraling, Rhodey spoke up “Yeah, I'm good, a little tired of Tony's nagging. He wants everything to be perfect for you.” 

Harley couldn't help but feel guilty. Tony shouldn't be going through all this trouble for Harley. “Well sorry about that but Tony is one for dramatics.” Rhodey snorted as Harley leaned down and collected his suitcase.

The two started making their way out of the airport. Harley could hear the gasps and whispers of those around him. He huddled his wings even closer to his back. It was quite a sight to see all of his wings were covered by bright white bandages. In a few spots you can see the dried blood from where his pin feathers were broken. 

Harley had gone from being a freak because of his feathers, to being a freak without them. It seemed like the poor boy could never get a break. He wanted to hide from the world...but he also wanted his soulmate. 

His soulmate would make things better, that was the whole point of his wings anyway. He knew he could never stay with his soulmate anyway. If they weren't disgusted by his wings, they would definitely hate the pain he would bring them. Harley couldn't help but feel jealous of the relationship of Tony’s and Rhodey’s relationship, but he knew that he didn't deserve that kind of love.

Before he knew it, Harley was getting in the car with Tony and Rhodey. He let the two men pester him with questions. Was he excited to join Midtown? What sort of things did he want to make in the lab? Did he want to join them for movie night? 

Harley, to his credit, was able to seem upbeat and social, despite the dread growing in his stomach. He could do this. He was being presented with a brand new opportunity in New York. Rosehill had torn Harley apart. Maybe New York could offer him an opportunity to heal. He had to stay positive. It's what his mother wants, and it's what Tony wants.

For them, Harley would do anything. He would hide away his hatred for his wings. He could pretend that he wasn't ashamed of himself. Harley could put on a happy face. Fake it till you make it...and Harley would need to fake a lot of things.

They arrived at the tower far sooner than Harley would have liked.

“Okay, so you remember how I told you about Peter? Well, he's in the commons waiting to meet you,” Tony explained.

Harley remembered Peter alright. He knew that Peter was a genius and that he was supposedly witty and funny. Harley was honestly scared that when Peter met him, he would get so bored that he would just decide to hate Harley. He took a breath and watched the elevator doors slide open to reveal Peter Parker sitting on one of the couches. 

-

Peter was sitting on the couch, restless, waiting for the others to arrive. His leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably. He tried to quell his nerves as he waited. Then he heard the elevator doors open, and oh god, was that Harley?! 

Peter’s brain was trying to process the fact that Harley Kenner was really attractive. He was taller than Peter by a few inches or so, and he was definitely lean but had some muscle, and his freckled face was framed by curly blonde hair. There was no doubt that Harley was attractive.

It was honestly a miracle that Peter managed not to stare. The introduction was awkward .Peter tried very hard not to seem too weird around Harley, and Harley was seemingly very nervous. They had gotten better at interacting while Peter gave Harley a tour of the tower. Now the two boys were having a grand ol’ time in the lab.

Harley was dissolving into giggles while Peter exclaimed, “Listen, how was I supposed to know the water had bleach in it! It was sitting in the Brita filter!” Harley only burst out into more laughter.

After Harley regained some composure he said, “Why did Tony even put bleach water in the Brita?”   
Peter threw his hands up and exclaimed “I don't know!”

Peter huffed and turned back to the project. The two boys had decided to make a Roomba that could make sounds like a cat. It was easy enough for the both of them, but they kept getting distracted by each other. Neither really minded, though they couldn't explain it... The two boys were drawn to each other. 

It almost felt like soulmates...but that wasn't right. Your wings would tug you towards your soulmate when they were in close proximity, and then the soulmates would stand back to back and spread their wings out wingtip to wingtip. Then the two would be properly bonded and then you would be able to fly (if you had the wings of a bird of flight). While the two boys felt a pull towards each other it wasn't in their wings...not soulmates.

Peter was slightly disappointed. Harley seemed so good he wouldn't mind having him as a soulmate. That's what Peter wanted in his soulmate, but he guessed he just had to wait even longer.

Suddenly he was alert when he heard Harley let out a small yelp. He immediately rushed to the blonde. Harley held out his hand showing off a cut across his palm.

“Sorry, my hand slipped and the metal’s sharp, I’m okay though, it's nothing too bad,” Harley was quick to reassure Peter. Peter just shook his head and grabbed the first aid kit they kept in the lab.

He pulled Harley’s hand and slowly started cleaning it. He unconsciously wrapped his wings about himself and Harley shielding them from the outside.

“This is gonna sting a bit. Are you sure you're okay? I know that cuts on your palms always hurt the worst. Do you need anything else?” he rambled, concerned for the boy in front of him.

Harley took a gulp and nodded. Peter finished bandaging the wound when Harley shifted on his feet. Then Peter noticed what he had done with his wings. He blushed profusely as he took a step back. 

“I-uh do...do you still wanna um work” he asked hesitating. Peter was so grateful when Harley nodded, picking the pieces of metal up.

The two fell back in sync working side by side, bantering and joking with each other. Neither one of them brought up what had happened but that wasn't a bad thing. The boys felt content...they felt at home.

-

Harley was conflicted; he was happy and calm for the first time in a while, but how could he let himself get comfortable with Peter when he knew that he would only bring Peter more pain. He sighed, laying down in his nest, his wings laying pathetically on either side of him.

Suddenly, a dark thought crossed his mind. It wasn't the first time he had this thought…but he normally fought against it. Not this time though, it would be simple, painful but simple. If he found something sharp enough he could start at were his wings connected to his shoulders. He would be able to finally get rid of the burden his wings provided.

He knew he could never do that though...because Harley was selfish. He wanted to meet his soulmate. He wanted to be in their presence, basking in their love. He knew that not all soulmates were romantic, but somehow Harley knew that wasn't the case with him. So Harley would suffer through the hatred to meet his soulmate. Because Harley Kenner was terribly selfish.

He doesn't know how long he laid there before he fell asleep. Because the next thing he knew he was waking up to the sound of his alarm, and he stretched out and started to get ready for the day. He had to force himself away from the mirror where he had been staring at his reflection.

He slowly made his way towards the commons where he heard people talking. He slowly peered around the corner making sure no one saw him. Seated around the table were some of the Avengers. Harley immediately pulled his wings closer to him. Steve had the magnificent wings of a bald eagle, Clint had the sturdy wings of a hawk, Natasha with her imitating vulture wings, and Bruce with his dignified owl wings.

Harley immediately felt the self hatred pool in his stomach. Here he was, with his god awful broken wings, and when they healed they would still be hideous. Harley slowly slid back into his room.

He locked his bathroom door and faced himself in the mirror. He felt the emotion build within him. Harley had done his best to make his walls strong enough to put on his joyful act, but they stood no chance against the raging ocean of emotion.

Before he could think again, Harley was suddenly ripping the bandages off his wings. They were in awful condition, bald spots showing through the rugged feathers. Small spots from where his new features were growing. Sobbing he ran his hand through the feathers.

Harley did something he hadn't done since he was twelve. He cared for his wings. The chipped black turned sleek under his fingertips. Slowly Harley washed away the years of miscare. Once he finished, Harley looked at himself once more. Inspecting his wings in a new light and in their own twisted way...they were beautiful. 

Harley slowly retrieved the bandages out from under his sink. While it was a very difficult task he slowly re-bandaged his wings. That's what Harley was beautiful for in his own broken way. That's what his soulmate would love Harley for, and maybe when Harley finally met them maybe...maybe he would stay.

Harley collected himself and headed out in the commons. His wings were pressed up against his back but Harley wasn't going to hide, not today at least. He shyly and quietly made his way to where everyone was talking and eating. Not surprisingly Natasha was the first one to notice him.  
She quickly inspected Harley before settling down.

“You’re Harley aren't you?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Harley wordlessly nodded and shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

Thankfully, there was no awkward silence because Bruce spoke up “Harley! Oh Tony's talked about you. If you don't mind, I would like to talk about some of the projects you've made.”

Soon, Bruce and Harley were engaged in a conversation about past and future projects. Natasha was keeping an eye on Harley, pleasantly surprised that the young boy was able to keep up with Bruce. Steve and Clint began arguing over the proper way to make a pancake. It was calm..but there was always calm before a storm.

-

Peter was having a hard time sleeping. There was a storm outside, but thankfully it was only rain. It still kept him up though, he tossed and turned throughout the night before finally giving up the idea of sleep. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., is Harley awake?” Peter asked. The two boys had grown very close. Peter loves Harley's company and at some times craves it. Peter couldn't figure out why, but he didn't mind it because it seems like Harley felt the same. 

“Harley is awake and is on the rooftop,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. Peter bolted up in bed. Why was Harley out on the roof in this weather? Peter thought.

Peter thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y and threw on a coat. He made his way to the rooftop, hoping Harley wasn't hurt. He pushed open the door to see him sitting on the roof, halfway under a small covering protecting his wings, but having the rest of his body out in the rain.

Peter slowly sat down next to Harley. “Harls, are you okay? I think we should go back inside, you might get sick,” Peter asked, reaching over to hold Harley's hand. Harley seemed to be lost in his own head. 

Peter was about to drag him back inside when Harley spoke. 

“Rosehill had storms like these all the time. Sometimes they were weaker than this and sometimes they were stronger, but I liked them.”

Despite Peter’s concern, he settled back down next to Harley. This time however, he was out in the rain as well. He took a breath as he felt the rain pour down on him, but he was calm. Harley rarely ever spoke about Rosehill, so Peter listened as Harley slowly started to tell Peter stories about him and his time on Rosehill.

Peter eventually convinced Harley to sit under the covering, but the two boys stayed with each other on that roof till dawn. That night they had both grown closer. Sharing stories, fears, and beliefs.

It had been almost unreal that night. Filled with joy, but lined with suffering. Peter had found a new love for rain and it's meaning. He still had trouble sleeping throughout the rain...but now he had someone to share those nights with.

Peter was bored and he really wanted to be around Harley. It was one of those unexplainable cravings. Peter eventually got up and made his way to Harley's room.

He knocked on Harley’s door, “Hey Harls, can I come in?”

“Yeah Pete! Door is unlocked.”

Peter pushed the door open and he saw Harley sitting on his floor, his wings spread out. Peter smiled. Recently, Harley had become more open with his wings. It was only with Peter and Tony, and sometimes very rarely with Natasha. Maybe say something about it still being a good change? 

Peter seated himself in front of Harley, reaching his wings over and lightly brushing themover Harley's own wings. Harley carefully brushed his fingers over Peter's feathers.

“You okay darlin’?” Harley asked, concern lacing his face.

Peter nodded, taking Harley's hand in his own. “I just- it's strange but I just missed you- like a lot.” He slowly started tracing patterns on Harley's hand.

It soon became clear that Harley was touch starved. Peter had always been a very affectionate person, and had seen no problem with giving Harley hugs. Harley had eventually grown comfortable with the physical affection and Peter was more than happy to provide it. 

“Well, I’m right here for you any time you miss me,” Harley reassured, resting his head on Peter's shoulder. 

“You rebandaged your wings again,” Peter noted. The bandages fresh snow white with the faint clean smell of the oil Harley uses to clean his wings.

“Yeah...it's- soon I won't have to anymore,” Harley said nervously. In about a week Harley's wings would be fully healed and they would be unbangaged.

“Are you nervous? I don't think you really have to be,” Peter said. There was a long pause before Harley answered.

“Have you ever thought about your soulmate Peter?”

Peter nodded, slightly confused. Of course he thought about his own soulmate,he thought about them constantly.

Harley seemed to collect himself, “I’m- I just, uh- I hope that my soulmate, that they like me and my wings you know?...because of what they represent?”

Peter hated how broken Harley sounded. He slowly reassured Harley and then told Harley his own fears about meeting his soulmate. Then, the two boys comforted each other and pointed out the flaws in each other's fears. They ended up cuddling together watching Star Wars.

“I still can't believe you’ve never seen Star Wars!” Peter exclaimed faking betrayal.

“Well, why don't you just show me Star Wars Pete, it's no reason to get all huffy,” Harley responded, rolling his eyes.

“Alright Keener, buckle down for the best hours of your life.”

-

Harley was nervous, very nervous. The type of nervous that tears your stomach apart. His wings were being unbandaged today. He had grown slightly fond of his wings and Peter had helped him think that maybe his soulmate would love him- wings and all.

Harley was pretty sure that he had feelings for Peter. He was kind, compassionate, brilliant, and well, attractive. Harley knew he couldn't say anything though. Peter always talked so fondly of his soulmate, and Harley couldn't be the one to try and come between them. So he stuffed down his feelings and cherished the close friendship the two shared. 

“Are you excited?” Peter asked, sitting next to him on the hospital bed. They were waiting for Helen, Harley’s doctor, to check over his wings and make sure they were fully healed. 

“I guess. Yeah, these bandages are itchy and honestly a pain,” Harley responded with a slight smile on his face.

Peter hummed as Helen walked in asking “Harley, you ready?”

Harley nodded and spread his wings out as Helen unwrapped them. Suddenly, he felt an absolute pull. He had to stop his wings from launching forward. They were pulling him towards...Peter. That- that meant-. He met Peter's eyes.  
Peter slowly inched his wings forward, but Harley shook his head “not here, not right now” was silently communicated. 

After Helen finished unwrapping Harley’s wings. The two boys rushed to Harley's room, closing the door. Then they turned back to back slowly, matching their wings from wingtip to wingtip. It felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders, their wings, and their souls.

They two turned around to face each other. Harley Keener and Peter Parker were soulmates. Harley couldn't believe he belonged to this amazing boy in front of him. He was meant for Peter and his wings brought him here. His wings...how could Peter want him with these wings after all the suffering he’d been through, and how could he let Harley in with the knowledge that he would just bring more pain?

Suddenly, Peter's lips were on Harley's. Clashing against him and he surged forward to meet Peter, “Don’t- I know you're thinking about me leaving you and I would never. Don't you dare even think about Harley David Keener,” Peter said.

Harley started rubbing his wings against Peter’s, feeling the pull of the soul bond inside him, “And I will never leave you Peter Benjamin Parker,” Harley responded, pulling the other boy into another kiss.

Here in Peter's arms, their wings shielding them from the rest of the world, Harley was content. He was safe, he was home. Suddenly Peter shot backwards, hands gripping Harley's shoulders, “Wait a sec.”

“What's wrong?” Harley asked, fear bubbling inside him.

“We should be able to fly now.”

“Let's go to the roof now.”

-

Peter woke up to an empty nest. An awful way to start off a morning if you asked him. Normally, he woke up to the heavy weight of one of Harley's wings draped across his back, acting as a blanket. Here however, he was with no blanket and no Harley.

Peter grumbled and huffed for a moment before deciding to go find his soulmate. He loved saying that ‘his soulmate’. It had been a couple months since they had found out and those months had been the best of his life. At first, it had been very strange and a few fights had broken out but eventually they found a pattern that suited the both of them.

They still fought, sometimes the blow ups were so big that one would be banned from the nest for the night, sometimes longer, but they always drifted back together to reach an agreement. It was a healthy relationship and the two of them loved it.

Peter found Harley in their bathroom staring at his reflection, carding his hands through his wings. Peter walked behind him burying himself in his boyfriend’s warmth.   
“Are you alright love? Is it a bad day?” Peter asked, resting his face between Harley's shoulder blades.

Harley maneuvered Peter so he could wrap his wings around him. “No, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and how these ugly things were the keys to finding you.”

Peter was happy at the soft words but frowned when he heard what Harley said about his wings.

“You know, I don't think your wings are ugly at all. I think I’ve told you this a couple times” Peter said.

Harley smirked and turned around so he and Peter were chest to chest. Oh lord, what that smirk did to Peter and Harley knew it as well. “You know darlin’, I might need a reminder.”

“I would be happy to, Mr. Keener, I can make breakfast afterwards.”

“I think that could be arranged Mr.Parker.”

With a giggle Peter pulled Harley out of the bathroom and into their nest. Here, in this moment, it was just the two of them. Two happy boys who loved each other dearly. It was pure, loving, and sweet.

-

Soon, Harley found out the true meaning of his wings. Ravens also lead lost souls to the afterlife, and Harley's wings had brought him to Peter at the lowest point in his life. It was terribly and insufferably symbolic if you asked Harley. It was poetic and painstakingly beautiful if you asked Peter.

Harley had taught Peter to be more protective of himself, and to treat himself with love and care. Peter had finally stood up to Flash and it felt so good. He and Harley had celebrated with ice cream sundaes and movies that night. It was the start of a better time according to Peter, or in Tony's words the end of him having to live with chaos.

Peter Parker had the wings of a peregrine falcon. He was quick to soar from place to place. He almost never slowed down. Harley was his rock and he kept him grounded.

Harley Keener had the wings of a raven. Attracting ill omens within his mind. Never finding peace in his poisoned mind. Living in a world of misery. Peter provided the light to keep away the dark thoughts and the cure to the poison in his head.

They complement each other, two halves of a whole. Living in harmony, reaching a level of calm and peace. Because Harley Keener and Peter Parker were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving kudos or even a comment. I love getting your opinions on my work!!


End file.
